Breathless
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek fic.Addison and Derek meet for the 1st time.I was bored, sry for the bad summary.ONE SHOT


So, this is bored me on vacation in Austria.

Since I´m kindaaa bored, I´m doing this:

Actually I´ve played this ff game with Wu once when we were both like insanely bored.

You put your ipod on shuffle and have to write a fic to the song it picks

There you go:

Breathless – The Corrs

Don´t own: song, GA, lyrics, Addison, Derek, or anything but a sparkling personality and sarcasm, ohh, and a migraine

**Breathless**

_Go on go on __leave me breathless_

_come on_

_The daylights fading slowly_

_but time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_your slightest touch and I feel weak_

It was the first day of med school.

The first day people were officially allowed to treat them like crap.

It started with med school, then there was internship and after this, it was supposed to be more civil, people actually respecting each other.

But Derek Shepherd knew he was far away from that.

He was a nobody, just a name on a list. He had to work and earn the respect.

It was in that moment. He thought his heart would stop and he´d collapse right there.

It was the moment he first saw her, walking down the endless corridor.

Derek just saw her back, but it was enough to take his breath away and make him look like a little kid at a teddy bear.

Her red hair floating over her back, the endless legs covered in black jeans and boots.

Derek shook his head, deciding he was late for class and there´s nothing worse than being late on your first day.

_I cannot lie_

_from you I cannot hide_

_I'm losing will to try_

_can't hide can't fight it_

_So go on go on__come on leave me breathless_

_take me tease me_

_until I can't deny this_

_loving feeling_

_make me long for your kiss_

_go on go on yea come on_

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Derek´s head snapped up from the anatomy book he was focusing on. And then she was standing in front of him.

"Uh-uhm, sure" he answered her stuttering, moving his stuff off of the chair.

"Thanks. I´m Addison by the way" she gave him a smile, offering him her hand.

"Hi, I´m Derek. Derek Shepherd" Derek shook her hand, still looking at her.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, are you from here?" Addison asked after opening her book.

"From New York? Yeah, I grew up in Queens."

"I´m from Manhattan"

"Seriously? Like upper east side?"

"Hmhm"

"Wow, I envy you" Derek replied his jaw had dropped as she said she was from the upper east side.

"Well, don´t. Wearing Chanel isn´t all that great if your mom is a lawyer and your dad some businessman, believe me, I still haven´t figured out what exactly he does. Living in the Upper East Side doesn´t make up for I´m sorry darling, but we can´t come to your play tonight´ or We´ll be in Venice for two weeks, take care of yourself."

"Yeah, that´s true" Derek had to admit. Though he didn´t grow up in Manhattan, his parents took care of him. Plus he had four weird sisters.

"So, why are you here?" Addison decided it was best to change the subject.

"I wanna be a surgeon. You?"

"Same" she gave him a smile "What professor do you have?"

"Webber. Any idea how he is?"

"No" Addison shook her head "He´s supposed to be new and, I quote "The hottie" around here" she started laughing.

"Oh gosh, who said that?!" Derek laughed with her.

"The ladies room" Addison smirked "someone wrote it close to the sink, and my roommate says it apparently is true."

"Well, enjoy the view then"

"Already am" her eyes widened. _Did I actually say that out loud?! Oh. My . God! Now he thinks I´m some crazy freak._

Derek smiled proudly "You are huh?"He gave her a cocky grin.

"Kinda, yeah. But forget I ever said that!"

"If you go out with me" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Addison had to laugh at that. He was seriously asking her out.

"Sure"

"Really?" he questioned, he hadn´t thought she´d agree just like that.

"Well, you´ve said you won´t tell anyone what I said if I go out with you, so, I don´t have much of a choice, do I?"She shrugged her shoulders innocently, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I´m practically forcing you" Derek smirked at her.

"Yep, that´s all I´m saying"

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_and all we have is here right now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_you're all the love I need somehow_

_Just like a dream_

_although I'm not asleep_

_I never want to wake up__don't lose it don't leave it_

"You got a date? With the hot chick in our class!?" Preston looked at his friend in disbelieve.

"Addison, her name´s Addison"

"Fine, you´re seriously are going on a date with Addison?"

"Yeah, I do" Derek confirmed.

"Wow"

"What? Is there something wrong with me going out with her?"He turned around and looked at Preston.

"Nothing" Preston shrugged "Just that she looks like someone who only dates rich guys or something"

"I know" Derek sighed, he´d realized that before and didn´t need to get told that he probably didn´t have a chance.

_So go on go on__come on leave me breathless_

_take me tease me_

_until I can't deny this_

_loving feeling_

_make me long for your kiss_

_go on go on yea come on_

_And I can't lie_

_from you I cannot hide_

_and I've lost my will to try__c_

_an't hide it can't fight it_

"Hey" Addison gave him a wide smile as she opened the door.

"Hi, you look beautiful" Derek complimented her and was only telling the truth. She wore a white, A shaped skirt that stopped a few inches under her knees and a blue top.

"Thank you. You don´t look bad yourself:" she replied, a smile gracing over her lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked and offered her his arm, which she took and they started walking off in the dark New York evening.

_So go on go on_

_come on leave me breathless_

_take me tease me_

_until I can't deny this_

_loving feeling_

_make me long for your kiss_

"Thanks for dinner" Addison said as they walked through the village after dinner.

"You´re welcome, thank you for going out with me." Derek turned his head to look at her.

"Hmm, not a problem" she looked at him and their eyes locked.

"So, this may seem weird, but on a scale from one to ten, how was it? I mean, Preston and some other guys agreed I´d get a minus 10. So, I´d just like to know."

"Seriously, minus ten, that´s cruel" she laughed "1 being the lowest?" Addison asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Really? You´ll actually rate the date?"

"Hmhmm"

"Uhh, okay, yah one is the lowest" Derek answered, slightly confused that she was willing to rate the date.

"Okay, so, how about…" Addison leaned forward, softly touching his lips with hers.

Derek quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You fine with my rating?" she breathed against his lips after they pulled apart slightly.

"More than you would think" he responded before kissing her again.

_Go on go on __come on leave me breathless_

_go on go on__come on leave me breathless_

_Go on go on__come on leave me breathless_

_go on go on_

THE END…

There you go, Addek happiness.

Love it? Like it? Hate it?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
